Show and Tell
by Miss Ace Thank You
Summary: Oneshot! What happens when Jamie brings her father, Huey Freeman, with her for show and tell? Rated K


"_Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter." – Joseph Addison_

* * *

><p>Jamie Freeman hated lots and lots of things. She hated being alone. She hated being seen as weak. She hated her large puffy hair that she had earned from her father, and she especially hated that <em>stupid<em> boy. That….

What had Hayley called him, once?

Insolent, that's what he was.

Kevin Bryce Junior was always bothering her. He always pulled her hair. He always thought it was funny to make jokes about her, and he always made fun of how she dressed. Because of him, everybody called her J Man. And it wasn't even fair!

Sure, she liked wearing basketball shorts more than she liked wearing dresses. And yeah, she liked wearing hats and sporting braids, a lot. But they were just mad because she was hooping, styling on them like her Uncle Riley had taught her to. She was street smart, book smart, and pretty. It wasn't her fault that they had to hate on her grind.

Even Hayley had said that they were jealous. And Hayley was a hater herself, sometimes.

She hated that her sister was the prettier of the two, with her straight hair and stupid light complexion. She even dressed like a girl! And she was smart, and everybody just knew that she would be.

Hayley always got, "You're so pretty!"

And she always got, "You look just like your father!"

But today, none of that mattered. Because this time, Jamie had found a way to defeat Kevin. They had decided that whoever brought the best thing to the show and tell that day would have to relinquish all their rights to say anything and walk away, no dignity, no pride, no nothing.

And she knew she would win. After all, she had the best thing in the world with her, her father.

He was amazing. He talked in this way that made people listen. He could make people cry without saying any bad words. And he worked for the CIA, saving people all around the world. How many kids could say that?

He knew kung fu. He could sing. He was really, really smart. And he was her father. She loved him more than anything in the world, even when they fought, even when he liked Hayley more than her.

And after today, Kevin would never be mean to her, ever.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>J. Edgar Hoover Elementary 8:00 am<em>

It was packed. There were people everywhere just for show and tell. Jamie smirked. That was great, more people to rub it in Kevin's face with. She could see him, over there in the corner, holding his "secret weapon."

"J Man!" Kevin called out, gesturing for Jamie to come towards him, "C'mere!"

"That isn't my name," She rolled her eyes at him as the rest of our second grade class turned to face us, "you know that."

"Aw," Kevin laughed, "J-Man's mad!"

She balled up her fist, ready to whack him upside the head. He didn't want to try me. Because if he did, he wouldn't even live to call her J- Man. She was sure of that.

"Alright, class," Mr. Griggs walked into the classroom as he whacked the ruler against the desk, "Let's get started with show and tale!"

"Yaaaaaay!" The class cheered, but she refused to do such a thing. Uncle Riley said kids like me were too cool to act overly excited about anything. And besides, that bull crap was annoying, really annoying.

"First," Mr. Griggs smiled gently, "We have Molly."

"Hi!" Molly practically skipped to the front of the room, "This is my fish!"

As she held up her fish, an instant odor filled the air, leaving the kids gagging for their own breath. Molly smiled, not noticing the class choking to death.

"His name is-"

"Ay!" Jamie called out angrily, "Your fish is dead! Sit down! Booooo!"

"No," Molly shot the girl a glare back, "It's not."

"It is," Jamie rolled her eyes as she pointed at it, "It's not even moving, and it stinks!"

"Jamie!" Mr. Griggs shot her a look, "watch it!"

"Stupid stanky fish!"

"Jamie!"

"It is!"

"Ay, J-Man," Kevin howled, "chill! You can hang with your real sister later!"

Ouch, that hurt. Jamie didn't even want to say anything anymore. She just wanted to disappear.

"Kevin!"

"Sorry Mr. G!" Kevin grinned.

"Whatever," Mr. Griggs shrugged, "you're next."

Kevin hopped up and slowly walked towards the middle aisle, a sly grin on his face. He opened up his binder and lifted it out, his most prized possession.

"Here it is," Kevin beamed, "Lauryn Hill's signed CD! She made it for me before I was even born!"

That made Jamie look up. She loved Lauryn Hill! That was all her and Uncle Riley listened to. She loved that lady so much! She was a real gangsta, a respectable one with singing skills and rapping flow. She could only dream that she could be as brilliant an artist as her one day.

"Who?" The second grade class shrugged, "So? Who is Lauryn Hill?"

"Who is Lauryn Hill?"

"What?" Jamie and Kevin exclaimed, momentarily forgetting their hatred of the other.

"Only the greatest female artist alive!" Jamie threw up her hands.

"The reason that people realized they needed to change their lives!"

"Only the most-"

"Can you wrap this up?" Mr. Griggs yawned.

"Um," Kevin glared at him, "Lauryn is a phenomenal African American artist. I hope she makes a comeback! That's all!"

Mr. Griggs nodded, "Thanks, Kevin."

Jamie perked up, knowing she was about to be called next.

"And now we have Jamie Freeman," Mr. Griggs smiled at the young girl, "Come on."

"Go J Man!" Kevin called out.

"For my show and tell," Jamie ignored Kevin, "I brought my favorite person. My daddy!"

And then, he walked in a sweater on and a frown on his face. The kids instantly quieted. Well almost all of them got quiet.

"Dang, they look just alike!" he howled, "I guess she's really J-Man after all!"

Jamie looked down as her father grew angry, but she tugged his hand, not wanting him to hurt anybody. She just wanted to get this over with. Leave it to Kevin to ruin what could have been the best show and tell, ever.

"I love him a lot," Jamie grinned, "He's strong. He's smart. He works really hard! And he's there when I need him, always."

"Well, J-Man!" Kevin smirked again, "of course he's always there, you need him to shave that mustache off."

"That's enough," She could hear her father mutter, "I'm sorry, Jamie, but I can't let him speak to you that way."

"Daddy," Jamie's eyes widened, "No! Don't!"

"Kevin," Huey walked up to the boy's desk, looking him into the eyes, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah," Kevin shrugged, "J-Man's dad. So?"

"Her name is Jamie," Huey scowled before chuckling, "And I don't think you understand what my job is, as her father."

"I guess not," Kevin smirked, "You should tell me."

"I'm the one who loves her, who tucks her in at night. And I'm the one who helped place her on this Earth. I'm the one who sees to it that she's happy," Huey explained before putting a hand on his shoulder, "And people who don't make her happy? They get eliminated, some of them even die."

"D-d-d-die?" Kevin stuttered, uncomfortable, "What?"

"I will hurt you if you even call my little girl that name ever again. When she tells you to stop, you do it! If you really like her-"

"I don't like her!"

"If you really like her," Huey narrowed his eyes at the young boy, "then one day, if you're lucky enough to date a girl like her, then you'll have to come through me. So you might want to get on her good side."

"…."

"Or I can kill you." Huey shrugged indifferently.

"Deal." They shook hands on it.

Huey nodded, walking back off to the middle of the classroom, noting the class stared at him, like he was insane.

He was, when it came to Jamie.

"And that's why my daddy is what I brought" Jamie proclaimed, looking at Kevin with a smirk on her face.

Mr. Griggs shook his head, "Well, okay…"

"Thanks, Dad," Jamie smiled as she hugged him, "I don't think he'll call me that anymore."

"Not a problem," Huey smiled before pulling her into a tight embrace and then realeasing her, "I've got to go. See you in two weeks?"

"Yeah," Jamie frowned, "two."

She watched him from her desk as he left the building, thinking about what she always wanted to say when he left.

_Don't go, _Daddy_. I have so much to show you. I have so much to tell you._

"What's wrong J-, um, Jamie?" Kevin looked at her.

"Nothing," Jamie frowned again, "He'll just be gone for a little bit is all."

"You'll be cool," Kevin smiled, "you always are."

She felt her heart flutter. What was that?

"Um," Jamie smiled back, "thanks."

"Kevin! Jamie!" Mr. Griggs yelled, "I've had enough! Detention!"

"Aw man!" The pair hollered, but deep down, both of them knew that this was the start of a cool friendship.

_He's kind of cute. He's still a jerk though._

And maybe, just maybe, something more.

But he couldn't love her more than her father.

Kevin versus her daddy?

She laughed.

He didn't even compare.

* * *

><p>And that's it! Like it? Hate it? Wanna hurt me? Tell me in a review! And that's Jamie! :D Isn't she adorable? But yeah, that's it! Kay, bye!<p> 


End file.
